Fairy Tail Chapter 441
by BlackLynx17
Summary: I'm still strung on the fact that his real name is Mest, not Doranbolt. Anyways Wendy had nothing to do with helping Team Natsu get pass those guards and now she's feeling a bit sad; luckily for her Mest is there to make her feel better.


**BlackLynx17: How many of you were expecting this chapter to be a fanfiction from me? Show of hands?**

* * *

"Alright everybody, while I go look for our informant go ahead and have a little break. Meet back here in ten minutes though, just in case. We don't want to be wandering for too long out here."

"Yes," everyone answered Mest, I kept my head down though and simply nodded.

"Come on Wendy, let's go try some of those mango stars." Charlie said pulling at my arm.

I nodded and started following after her, the whole time staring down at the ground, or should I say more specifically, my chest. Now I know I was still a little kid, but regardless of that I had zero sex appeal... at all. It just wasn't fair! How come I wasn't as developed as Lucy and Erza? I mean! They were only four, five years older than me! I should at least have something! A few bouncy, bouncy!

"Wendy? Earthland to Wendy? Hello Wendy? Is the heat getting to you or something?" Charlie pouted as she waved a hand in my face.

I sighed out lightly and shook my head, "no Charlie, I'm just a little... jealous," I mumbled the last part.

Charlie didn't seem to hear me; she grabbed my arm and pulled me aside to a bench in the shade of some palm trees.

"Just sit right there Wendy and I'll come back with some drinks, no worries. I'll be right back." Charlie said pointing at me to stay before running off.

I sighed out again and took my inner tube off of me, placing it on the bench space beside me as I looked down at myself again. It wasn't like there was NOTHING there... there just wasn't much to look at. My bathing suit was just flat, not bumps or hills; I couldn't even wear a bikini properly. Compared to Lucy and Erza... why would he ever look my way? Now those two knew how to fill in a suit while me... I just... I was just a child, would never look like anything other to him than a child.

"Wendy? What are you doing out here by yourself?"

I hummed and looked up at the sound of my name, my face lifting a little bit when I saw who it was. Mest was standing in front of me with a peculiar expression; a slight blush appeared on my cheeks as I stared at his naked chest. He was really too good looking for his own good, for my own good too. I could barely keep my eyes off of him and had to force myself to make eye contact with him instead of just talking to his chest.

"Hmm? I'm sorry Mest, did you say something?" I asked.

"Yeah, where's Charlie? Any everybody? Why are you here all alone?... Hey, what's wrong?" He asked all at once.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I walked off with Charlie and she's getting us some drinks I believe. Oh, is our ten minutes up? Are we supposed to be heading back now?" I asked.

"No, no, I mean we still have a few minutes, but I was unable to find my informant. I was just heading back when I saw you sitting here, so what has you looking so down?"

He moved the inner tube and sat right next to me; I started fiddling with my fingers.

"It's nothing."

"If it has you sad in a tropical place like this it must be something."

I bit my lip and bowed my head down, "it's embarrassing, stupid really."

"I'm waiting." He told me.

I took a deep breath and sighed out, "I'm just feel self conscious because I wasn't help to help at all with the guards."

"Help with the-oh-oh! Ah, oh... hmm..."

I turned over and saw Mest blush a bright red, coughing in his hand to cover it up. I bit my bottom lip and tried to hide behind my bangs.

"Told you it was stupid."

"No, well, er- you shouldn't feel bad Wendy! You're just young and-er, just-..." He sighed out loudly, scratching the back of his head.

Why oh why did I tell him? Now not only did I feel bad, but also stupid for telling him such a thing. He was probably thinking I was the type of girl who worried over that type of things and just! Ugh! I am such an idiot! I should just leave; either leave or run far away as fast as I possibly could. Running away seemed like the best options.

"You know there are type of guys in the world who would think you're beautiful and would fall for the, um, charms you have right now."

I snorted, "yeah, young teenage boys my age. The day those type of guards try to stop us don't worry everybody, I'll have that covered. Not like Erza and Lucy won't be able to do it either." I rolled my eyes at him.

It was silent for a minute before I heard him say anything else.

"If I was the guard... I wouldn't have fallen for Erza's or Lucy's charms, but when I would have seen you... I would have preferred you."

My eyes widened as I turned my head, Mest was gone though. Did I hear that wrong or? No, I couldn't have. If he hadn't said such a thing then he wouldn't have left because there was no reason to, but if he did... he probably left because he was as embarrassed as I was right now meaning that... that Mest... my face started heating up, turning a bright red as I let his words sink in.

"Wendy! I brought you some juice-oh! Is it heat stroke? Your face is all red!" Charlie exclaimed.

Not for the reason you think Charlie, not for the reason you think.


End file.
